Vanilla Mochi (LEMON)
by dearestMOON
Summary: UPDATE! This story will contain continuous (or different) ONESHOTS of Katakuri x OC! and other characters ... "Vanilla". Get it? Cause it's romantic s.e.x. LOL! No? Not funny? Whateva then! Katakuri x OC. A One Piece LEMON oneshot! Warning: MATURE & definitely NSFW. Read at your own risk! XOXO! babygg v•ᴥ•v (*pen name is now dearestMOON - FIND ME ON WATTPAD TOO! :)
1. Vanilla Mochi

**Author's Message** : Charlotte Katakuri... One word - **DAMNNNN**! (⊙ᴗ⊙)✿ For a 48 year old man, he's mighty fine! _(*minus his mouth and his ridiculous height lol! #sorry!)_ I don't know why, but I just find him soooo attractive! Wait, I know why... Because he's such a badass! LOL!

 _This story takes place AFTER Luffy and Katakuri's battle in Totto Land._ ** _Spoiler Alert!_** _Luffy won._

One last note: I usually don't like to name my OC's. So you're gonna see a SHIT TON of 'she' and 'her'. LOL! #sorrynotsorry

* * *

 **Vanilla Mochi – Katakuri x OC**

A woman eagerly jumped down from the Longleg Tribe's ship onto Komugi (Wheat) Island's port. She stood in front of the chess soldiers, displaying her remarkable 13 feet height in contra to the short homies.

"Is it really true that Katakuri-sama was defeated?! Where is he?!" she desperately questioned the chess soldiers.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! Katakuri-sama is currently resting at his manor right now."

She marched over to the Minister of Flour's residence. She hastily opened the bedroom door and sees the extraordinary 16 feet man peacefully resting in bed.

"Katakuri-sama!" she excitedly shouted his name, immediately waking him up. She was relieved to see that his injuries were not life threatening. She ran to him and showered him with hugs and kisses.

"Argh! Ouch! Stop it!" he groaned.

"Wahh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly backed away, allowing him to sit up.

Katakuri notices the nosy servants standing by the opened doors, curiously spying on their master's personal business with the young beauty. He immediately glared at them, scaring them off.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"Obviously, I'm here to see you! I was so worried about you!" She places a hand on Katakuri's forehead to check his temperature.

He slapped her hand away. "Stop it. I'm injured, not sick."

"But Katakuri-sama~ I'm really worried about you." She pouted and gave him the puppy-eye look, desperately wanting the older man's affection. Annoyed, Katakuri ignored her. "Katakuri-sama~"

With his heightened Kenbunshoku Haki, Katakuri was able to predict that the younger woman was going to massage him.

He was right.

She stood behind him and carefully places her hands on his shoulders. Even though he was topless and mostly covered in bandages, he still wore his massive light ragged scarf, which covers his mouth and shoulders. She slowly starts massaging his masculine shoulders and back, perfectly soothing his back ache. He heavily exhaled and relaxed his tense shoulders, allowing her to continue. He had always enjoyed her experienced massaging skills. She smiles with delight, knowing that he was enjoying it.

 _[The two had known each other for a while now. She is a member of the Longleg Tribe, just like his younger half-sisters: Smoothie, Cinnamon, and Citron.  
_

 _Despite their twenty year age gap, they were both attractive to each other. She is a beautiful woman with alluring features in her mid 20's, and he is the cool badass from the yonko's pirate crew/family.]_

After a while, she slowly slides her hands over his shoulders and playfully caresses his masculine chest, adoring his fit body. She climbed on the mattress and leaned close to him, pressing her big breasts against his back. She slides her hands down his ripped abs and gently caresses his inner thighs. She then began to lightly stroke the tips of her fingers onto his large bulge. He could feel her hard, erected nipples on his back due to the thin, satin mini dress she was wearing. He trembles to the satisfying sensation.

She unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, freeing his colossal member. She gently grabs the soft flesh and starts jerking it in slow motions.

"Uhn~"

"Would you like me to make you feel better, Katakuri-sama~" she whispered into his ears.

Katakuri narrowed his highly arched brows. _He was pissed off at himself for allowing her to successfully seduce him._ "Please do."

"Yes, sir~" she purred. She kneeled in between his legs and bends down to his crotch, while purposely sticking her rear end up to give him a good view of her pleasantly round ass. She lifts his member up, admiring the colossal size, and gently kisses the tip before slowly licking up and down his shaft in slow motions. She moves one hand down and fondles his balls, sending chills down his spine. The tip of her tongue moves downward and swirls around his scrotum, licking in long, sweeping strokes _(*like slowly licking a delicious ice cream cone)._ She then enthusiastically flicked her tongue on his raphe, making his toes curl as he softly moans.

She giggled at how excited he was. She sucked onto each side of his balls _(*like sucking onto a sweet lollipop),_ before going back up to his shaft. She dripped a trail of saliva down onto his now erected meat rod before engulfing it inside her mouth. She starts sucking on the top, eventually going faster and further down each time. She tries to take all of him in, making his hard tip hit deep in her throat, but it was impossible due to his large size. She gagged, but continues bobbing her head, allowing it to hit deeply inside her throat. She wraps both hand on his shaft and desperately sucks on his rock hard member.

It felt undeniably good! The sensation was seeping into his skin. "Fuck!" Katakuri was close to climaxing. She eagerly sucks onto his dick faster and harder. He bit his lower lip, trying hard not to squeal but it was impossible because it felt too damn good. "Unhh!~" He suddenly shot his load of cum inside her mouth, making her gag to the unexpected surprise.

"Cough! Cough! Katakuri-sama~" She was disappointed that he didn't warn her beforehand, but she gladly swallows it all. After licking his member clean, she got up from his bed and was about to leave. He suddenly grabbed onto her waist, making her fall (back first) onto his lap. "K-Katakuri-sama?"

"You think I'll allow you to leave after seducing me like that?"

"Ohh. I thought you wanted me to leave so you can rest- Kyaa!" His large hands suddenly squeezed her breasts, aggressively fondling them. "K-Katakuri-sama~" He snaked his right hand down and slides his hand underneath her soaked panties, reaching for her warm and already wet cavern.

"How naughty~ You're already so wet~" She bites onto her lower lips to stop herself from moaning too loudly as he playfully pinches her clitoris while sliding his middle and ring finger up and down her slit.

Katakuri then inserts his fingers inside her wet pussy, penetrating roughly, making her squeal in excitement. She was breathing in short gasps as his experienced foreplay continues satisfying her body. Despite so, she wanted more. She wanted more than just his fingers. _She wanted the real deal_. "Ahh~ Fuck me already, Katakuri-sama!"

"Beg for it," he teased.

She bends over and leans onto the bed rails, spreading her vaginal lips apart. "Katakuri-sama, please stick your huge cock inside my pussy!"

He chuckled. "As you wish." Katakuri got up and hovers his large body over her smaller, curvy frame. He immediately plunges his thick cock into her needy hole, earning a series of moans from her. His hands gripped tightly onto her thin waist as he penetrates deeply into her.

"Aahh~ Katakuri-sama~" Her moans steadily grew louder as Katakuri picked up the pace. His pelvis slams loudly on her ass repeatedly. He was hitting her g-spot deliciously hard with each plunge into her tight pussy. Screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room while the bed squeaked loudly.

Her face blushed bright red while her heart palpitate to the stimulating pleasure. His thighs and buttocks tightened while her vaginal walls tightens around his thick cock. They were both reaching their climax! "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Katakuri slams one more time into her and shoots his warm liquids inside her womb. "Katakuri-samaaa!" She moaned loudly as the hot liquids fill her insides. He slowly pulls his dick out of her, as trails of semen flows out her pussy. He laid back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He looked over to the tired and satisfied woman heavily panting. She got off the bed and smirked. "I'll allow you to rest now~"

...

 _[Katakuri was the type who didn't believe in love and relationships. Once he's bored with someone, he can easily find a new replacement._

 _She was an example of one of those "hit-it and quit-it" flings. He had already made it clear that he didn't want any further relations with her before, but she refuses his refusal and tries her best to win his love and affection. Katakuri hated clingy women, but she was different... Almost special. No matter how hard he tries to ignore her, he just... couldn't.]_

...

While waiting for Katakuri to wake up from his afternoon rest, she prepared him a healthy meal. It was 3 pm, and she was on her way to deliver his lunch. A few chefs were already delivering backed snacks to his room.

"What is this? I thought I already told you guys that I'm going to deliver Katakuri-sama his lunch instead."

"W-Well, I don't think he will want that, ma'am. It's Katakuri's merienda time after all."

She stormed up to Katakuri and places her tray of food down on the night stand. "You are recuperating, Katakuri-sama. You should be eating healthy, nutritional foods, not junk foods." She ordered the chefs to take the junk foods away.

"Don't!" Katakuri demanded. Terrified, the chefs immediately ran out the room. "Take your food away. You should already know that it is my merienda time and no one should bother me."

"But Katakuri-sama!" He glared at her, gesturing her to leave. She pouted at the arrogant man. "Fine!" She grabs the tray and stormed out while the servants closes the door, allowing their boss some privacy.

...

"What the hell is his deal anyway?!" She wasn't going to allow him to eat in peace if he was being that selfish. She puts the food in a bento box and sneaked to the balcony. She crept over to his bedroom window and peeked inside. Katakuri was too busy enjoying his snacks that he didn't even noticed that she had already sneaked inside his bedroom.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. She was so shocked at what she had just witnessed. "K-Katakuri-sama?"

He finally notices her. "Crap!" He quickly turned away to hide his face.

"Did I really saw what I thought I saw?!" she thought to herself. She went up to him and gently places her hands on his cheeks, turning him around to face her. It was the first time, ever since she had known him, to finally see his bare face. His mouth, that he had always covered, has extremely pelican eel-like sharp teeth and was able to expand to an enormous size.

"Katakuri-sama..." She witnessed a different facial expression out of Katakuri. He looked angry, with a hint of sadness and shame.

"I-I know... I'm a monster. Now get the hell outta here or else-" He was about to shove her hands away from his cheeks but she surprisingly leans forward and brushes her lips against his. He was so shocked, that he didn't know how to respond. "W-What are you-" She leans in again and kisses the top of his lip, then the bottom of his lip. She slightly tilts her head and grazes her tongue between his lips, tasting the delicious, sugary crumbs from the junk foods that he had just consumed. She ran the tip of her tongue around Katakuri's teeth, before reaching for his tongue. Her tongue finally met his, so she playfully intertwine and wrestle with it.

He was heavily panting. This was too much of a surprise for him. She chuckled under their hot breaths. "Breathe through your nose," she advised, while gently scraping her fingers along his neck and back. He followed her advice. It worked! He was able to enjoy the kiss better now.

 _[Katakuri's mouth has always been his weakness; therefore, he hides it. Hiding his mouth however proved to be problematic in his romantic relationships. His first few ex's were either too scared or disgusted by his mouth. Ever since then, he didn't bother to kiss or use his mouth when making love with romantic partners – that's why he was so surprised when she kissed him!]_

She sucked on his tongue for a couple of seconds a few times and explored his mouth while his tongue desperately chased after hers. She smirked and sucked on his bottom lip, earning a soft moan out of him. For the first time, Katakuri was enjoying 'making out'. She increased the pressure and intensity of the kiss, combining tongue and regular slow/soft kisses. As she was diving further onto him, she accidentally fell on top of him, making the both of them fall onto his bed (with his back falling first). Her left forearm laid on the mattress while her right arm laid on his chest. Her long hair was in the way, so Katakuri tucks her side bangs behind her ears, before gently holding onto her cheek.

His crimson eyes gazed straight into her light, blue eyes. "You don't mind my hideous mouth?" he shyly asked.

She frowned and shook her head. "Your mouth is not hideous, Katakuri-sama. It's just... unique."

"You're the only one who isn't afraid or disgusted of my mouth..."

She chuckled. "Why would I be? I like you because you are you, Katakuri-sama." She warmly smiles to him, assuring him that there was nothing wrong with him.

He gently wrapped his masculine arms around her, pleasantly embracing the young woman's body on top of him. "Thank you."

XOXO

The End! 💋


	2. Oral Fixation

**Oral Fixation – Katakuri x OC**

The tall, crimson hair man went inside the guest room's private bathroom and stripped his clothes off. He opens the glass door, allowing the hot steams to escape the shower room. Before the blonde hair woman could turn around to see her intruder, the man's body was already pressed against her back, as his large hands eagerly gropes her massive breasts.

"Kyaa! K-Katakuri-sama~ S-Stop it~ I'm still showering," she complains coyly to the Minister of Flour. He ignored her request and continues to massage and caress the lovely twins. His fingers playfully pinches and tweaks her nipples while his lips gently kissed the nape of her neck. He leans to the left and slowly licks the outer corner of her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Ahhng~" She squirmed to the ticklish sensation. He smirked and nibbled onto her ear, before kissing her cheeks. "Katakuri-sama~" She craned her head back and bats her eyelashes to his intense, crimson eyes, inviting him to kiss her. He obliges, leaning down to kiss her luscious lips. Their tongues wrestled feverishly, trying hard to see which one will dominate over the other. The warm water continues to sprinkle onto their naked bodies while they desperately locked lips. She turned around to face the minister. Despite being a member of the Longleg tribe, she barely reached his pecs (pectoralis major – chest muscle). Katakuri gently cups her cheeks and leans down to continue kissing the lips that he craved. She tiptoed and intensely reciprocated his passionate kiss while wrapping her arms around his sculpted waist.

Her cheeks blushed bright red when Katakuri's erected member throbbed against her abdomen. His tip poked her breasts. "Oh~" she said with a sultry smirk. Her soft hands brushed along his hard shaft and massages it slowly, earning a soft moan out of Katakuri's lips. She giggled and slightly leans down, allowing his cock to comfortably lay in between her ample cleavage. She squeezes his hard erection in between her firm breasts and starts sliding it up and down, while diligently sucking onto the tip of his thick member. Eventually she started sucking deeper onto his cock, allowing his tip to repeatedly kiss the back of her throat.

He moaned in satisfaction. "Shit! I'm cumming!" His warm liquids immediately shoots inside her throat, completely filling up her mouth.

She swallows all his cum and licked her lips clean. "May I finish showering now?" she asked. Katakuri shook his head and smirked. There was no way that it was going to end so soon! He continues kissing her once more, before trailing his tongue down her neck and chest. He lifts her up, by her thick thighs, and plants his face onto her large bosoms. "H-Hey! Wait a sec- Ahh~" Her hands clenched tightly onto his spiky, crimson hair when his tongue feverishly licked her erected nipples. His mouth expanded and literally sucked her whole breast, sending an ecstatic chill through her body. Her head fell back with a lustful moan. It was slightly weird, but it felt pretty amazing.

Katakuri turned off the water and carried her out of the bathroom to the mattress. "I-I'm still wet, Katakuri-sama~"

"Of course you are," he teased.

"B-Baka!" she shyly blushed. He spreads her legs apart and stuck out his tongue. "K-Katakuri-sama, are you really going to- Kyaa!" His tongue slides down her drenched slit and playfully flicks onto her clit in circular motions, immediately making her close her legs. Katakuri forcefully pins them apart and starts sucking onto the sensitive bud. His mouth engulfed her lower loins, playfully kissing and licking it. She arched her back, squirming and whining to the spiraling sensation. "Ahh! I-I can't believe it~ Ahh~ Y-Yesss~"

After teasing her enough, Katakuri hovers over her and positions his now erected member onto her wet entrance. His sultry expression quickened her pulse. She could feel her face growing hot. Katakuri smiled when he saw her blushing cheeks. He slowly pushes his thick cock into her tight walls while leaning in to kiss her one last time. Their tongues desperately intertwined. For some reason, tonight felt extra special. It was very _romantic_. Her body shook with pleasure as she felt his thick member throbbing inside her. He was eager to start penetrating.

"I'm gonna start now," Katakuri tells her, when they both broke free from the kiss. She nodded, prepared to relive the radiating ecstasy with the man she loves.

Grinning broadly, Katakuri obliges and begins penetrating. Her nails dug deep onto his masculine back, steadily feeling the pressure of each plunge. Screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room. Both parties' breathing were speeding and heart race was increasing. Katakuri growled into her ear when he felt her walls tightening around his thick cock. He too was drawing near to his climax. Pushing in deeper, Katakuri began pounding into her with all his might, making the bed creak loudly as she cried out his name. She arched her body into him while he thrusts once more, releasing his seeds inside her...

XOXO

The End! 💋


	3. Afternoon Temptations

**Afternoon Temptations** ** **– Katakuri x OC****

It was a late, sunny afternoon, and the Minister of Flour and his woman are both relaxing outside in his private outdoor pool. As the blonde hair, blue eyed woman was eating her popsicle, she notices Katakuri glancing at her. Without notifying her, he suddenly leans down to her chest and licks the sweet liquid that dripped onto her ample cleavage. "Ahh~ K-Katakuri-sama~" Her cheeks blushed bright red. She didn't even realized that the popsicle was starting to melt. She quickly bites and sucks the popsicle, trying to finish it, but doing so only gave her a brain freeze. 'Ugh, that was stupid of me,' she thought to herself. She heard the older man beside her chuckle. Katakuri predicted that exact outcome and mocked her stupidity over it. Feeling insulted, she wanted revenge!

Suddenly, she thought of an idea. Knowing that Katakuri has a soft spot for sweets, she decided to take advantage of it. Her head still hurts from the brain freeze, so she couldn't finish the popsicle anymore. At the same time, she also didn't want to throw it away or just hand it to Katakuri. Therefore, she tilted it onto her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hmph! Why don't you use that advanced Observational Haki of yours to find out," she teased him. His eyes narrowed at her playful, yet harsh, remark. He saw that the popsicle was slowly starting to drip on her chest. She smirked and slowly lifted the left side, then the right side of her bikini top off. He watches as the red liquid drips onto her breasts, slowly erecting her nipples. He could feel his pulse beating fast. The sight was too tempting! He immediately leans down to her chest and carefully licks the sweet trail on her breasts. He started off on the left side, then the right, and back and forth. It was very satisfying and delicious.

"All done! You full now? Hehehe." She giggled at the older man who was still focused on licking all the sweet liquids off from her.

"Tch!" Feeling insulted, he playfully bit her right nipple, earning a loud scream from her rosy lips.

"Katakuri-sama! You meanie!" She carefully massages her injured nipple and softly blows cold air on it. His sharp teeth were no joke. It did pained her, even though his intention wasn't suppose to harm her. He quickly apologized and helped blew cold air on it too. She felt bad for yelling at him. "Sigh. It's okay now. Thank you, my sweet commander."

"Are you sure?" He stuck his tongue out and playfully licks her nipple, making it erect again.

"Kyaa! K-Katakuri~ I-I said it doesn't hurt anymore. Mm~"

"Are you sure about that?" He continued twirling his hot tongue around her nipples while fondling and squeezing them. He loved the fact that the twins fits perfectly in his large hands. It was as if they were meant for him. Her arms comfortably wrapped around him while he feasts on her breasts. She slowly ghosts her hands on his arms, back, and shoulder, making him anticipate where she'll touch next. He began to suck her nipple and breast, making her moans getting louder. Her pussy was getting drenched while his cock was getting hard.

Katakuri strips off her bikini bottom and widely spreads her toned, thick legs apart. He dives straight into her nether regions and immediately starts licking her lower lips. After tonguing her slit, he inserts his index and middle finger inside her pussy, while he inserts his ring finger inside her asshole. "K-Katakuri-sama! W-What are you doing?!" He was surprise that she had never done anal before. He ignored her and sucked her clit, earning an ecstatic moan from her while still vigorously pumping his fingers inside her. "Haa~ Ah~ K-Katakuri-sama~" The new sensation felt amazing. It felt like her asshole was melting.

"You're about ready now."

"W-What?" Katakuri smirked and lifted her ass up. "D-Don't tell me you're gonna- No way! It's not gonna fit!" He slowly and carefully inserts the tip of his thick cock inside her tight ass. "Ahh!" It hurted her like hell as his thickness scraped inside her anal walls! But once the tip was in, he started moving in slow motions to adjust to the tight size. The pressure was soon starting to feel good. His lips pressed against hers, as their tongues desperately chase after each other. His hands groped her large breasts while she reaches her fingers down to rub her clit to match the timing of Katakuri's thrusts. "Ahh~ I-It feels so good! I love it!"

Once Katakuri noticed that she was accustomed to it, he started going faster and deeper. The poolside lounge chair that was supporting both their body weights reclined backwards, allowing her to stand on all fours. With her in that position, Katakuri was able to go even further and faster inside her ass. Cries of pleasure grew steadily louder as Katakuri picked up the pace. She gasped when she felt her orgasm beginning to stir. A deep flush was creeping up on her chest and neck. Her blood pressure and pulse were rising. He too, was close to his orgasm. He tightly gripped his hands on her hips and thrusts with all his might. Before he releases his juice, he quickly pulled out and cums on her ass cheeks instead. They both laid down on the chair and took a short break when the ordeal was over.

After a while, they hit the showers and washed each other off and immediately began round two...

XOXO

The End! 💋


	4. Soaring Desire (Pt 1)

**Soaring Desire (Pt. 1) - Katakuri x OC**

The Longleg bombshell sneaked out of her bed as quietly as possible in order to avoid waking up the half-naked Sweet Commander sleeping beside her. She picked up the loosely, scattered clothes on the floor and threw them into the laundry hamper before heading to the bathroom. After showering, she got out of the bathroom and sat in front of her vanity. While still applying a pink lip gloss on her lips, a large pair of arms wrapped around her thin waist.

"Good morning, Katakuri-sama."

The crimson/pink hair man leaned down and gently kissed her right cheek. "You're up early today."

"Of course. Today we're having brunch at Whole Cake Island. I need to look good."

"Why? You look beautiful no matter what."

The compliment made her smile. She turned around and pinched the older man's cheeks. "Awh, thank you, my dear. You're so sweet."

Katakuri's cheeks glowed red. He didn't expect that reaction. It somewhat felt like he was being treated like a kid though. He thought she was going to at least kiss him in return, but instead, she was already turned around and continuing her morning beauty routine.

He felt ignored.

Therefore, Katakuri gently shifts her long, golden hair to the side and slowly starts leaving trails of kisses on her bare neck. The hair on her neck stood up. The blonde bombshell didn't expect him to suddenly do that. His lips continued to kiss upwards pass her jawline, then towards her cheek. He gently placed a finger on her chin and slightly tilted her head, just enough to allow her lips to meet his.

A half-hearted curve on her lips was her response to Katakuri's unexpected act of seduction. "Katakuri-sama, I should really be getting ready-" Before she could complete her sentence, he shuts her up with an abrupt kiss. Once their lips met, Katakuri's tongue evade pass her lips and desperately searched for hers. His hands gently cupped her face, forbidding her to escape from his passionate kiss, while his tongue hungrily demanded her to cooperate with him.

After a few minutes into the fiery tongue-tied war, she dropped her lip gloss down and wrapped her arms around the greedy man. Now that she finally gave him all of her attention, Katakuri carried her to the mattress and laid on top of her, all while still desperately locking lips together.

As the pressure was rising, she slightly pulled back from his kiss, panting hard due to the stimulation as she quickly tries to catch her breath. Yearning to enter once more, Katakuri kissed her back, still in between pants, refusing to give her a break.

Her hands clutched tightly onto Katakuri's back. The intensity of his osculation was _killing_ her! She had never felt so much passion from Katakuri before, that it was blowing her mind away. Her face glowed red while her heart pounded like crazy.

Katakuri was so into it, that he didn't even realized how heated and aroused his woman was.

She suddenly let out a soft moan when she felt his large hand massage her breast. Katakuri slipped his hand beneath her bath robe and fondled her sizable breast, allowing her nipple to hardened. Once erected, he playfully tweaks her nipple, earning louder moans. As Katakuri was about to rip her bath robe off, someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning! Sorry for the intrusion ma'am, but your dress is ready!"

Katakuri ignored the maids and tries to continue where he left off. Unfortunately, his woman was in no mood for the morning love-making anymore.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

Katakuri heavily sighed. He got off of her and sat up.

Before fixing her robe, she leaned onto Katakuri's shoulder and smooched the disappointed grown man on the cheek.

"Later, okay?"

Katakuri was still upset, so he got up and reached for the doors. He grabbed his signature scarf and wrapped it around his neck before opening the doors. The maids quickly bowed down to greet their master, due to their surprise of seeing him, but mostly because of desperation to ignore his angry glare. Only when he walked passed far enough, was when they finally had the courage to stood upright again.

The blonde giggled. She was amazed at how childish Katakuri acted. However, she was flattered by Katakuri's sudden intense desire for her. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from excessively smirking. She had just thought of the perfect plan to repay the amazing service earlier...

To be continued ❤


	5. Doctor Heart Stealer

**You can also find this story** ** **[** **Vanilla Mochi (18+) ]** on WATTPAD** **under my account dearestMOON. ❤️️ ****I'm more active on WATTPAD than ff.**

 **LAW X OC**

* * *

The captain of the Heart pirates combed his fingers through his hair and shifts his black locks back while scanning across the empty cove.

"How the hell did I get all the way over here?" he sighed.

The tall man quickly walked out of the water as fast as he can before losing his strength to the damn sea. When Law reached the grassy area, he dropped down to the ground and laid tirelessly trying to catch his breath.

"Damn Marines. Because of them, I lost sight of the way."

After resting for a bit and regaining his energy, the pirate made his way further into the island in hopes of finding information about his current location.

"Bepo's gonna get an earful when I see him again! Because of his awful directions, I'm lost."

While walking closer to the outskirts of a small town, he saw a young woman with a basket of fresh picked plants.

"Excuse me, miss," he said once they made eye contact. "Can you tell me what island this is?"

The girl examined the stranger. He was obviously not a local person in their small town. "You're in the island of GxxGxx, about xx miles east from Dressrosa."

"Is there any way I can get a boat? Or at least use a den den mushi?"

"I don't have a boat," she replied, "but you may use the den den mushi at my home."

"Ah, yes, please."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the stranger once more. She regretted inviting him into her home, but she had no choice since she already told him about the den den mushi.

The short brunette sighed. "Follow me then."

As they walked further into town, she directed Law into her small cottage located furthest away from the rest of the village.

"You live alone?" he asked while checking out her small home.

"Yes." She puts the plants into a garden pot and mixed some fresh soil on top of it. "My name is Rose. What about you, stranger."

"Law."

The homeowner handed her guest a den den mushi. He started dialing a number on a piece a paper he pulled out from his pocket. Unfortunately, the other side did not answer, meaning that he'll have to call another time or find his way back himself.

Suddenly, the pirate captain's stomach growled, making the girl let out a quiet chuckle. Law's cheeks instantly glowed red.

"Here. Have some." She handed him a bowl of warm soup and encouraged him to eat.

He thanked her and happily drank the simple yet delicious soup.

When the sun was setting, Law attempted to call the number again, but it was unsuccessful.

"Rose! Rose!" The two looked out the window and saw a young boy running towards her front door. He quickly informed her that his mother was sick and that she needed help right away. Rose quickly grabbed her bag and followed behind the boy while Law followed.

When they arrive to the boy's home, they saw a sickly woman laying on her bed. Rose quickly examined her and ordered the boy to boil some fresh water. She realized that the woman had consumed some poisonous fruits from the forest, so she brewed her some fresh herbal medicine to cleanse the poison out from her body.

While standing and observing the situation, Law, a doctor himself, was surprised to see how effective her treatment methods were. "Impressive," he complimented.

Without showing a smile or attention to Law, Rose continued care for her patient. Once she sees that her patient is no longer in the danger zone, she instructed the boy on how frequently to give the medication to his mother and heads back home.

"I didn't know you were a doctor," he said while looking at her variety of herbal plants by the fireplace.

"Well, now you know," she replied while watering each pot.

"Most people don't practice with herbal medicine anymore. I'm surprised how effective your medication worked on the patient."

"Of course," she said while facing him. "Never underestimate your natural resources."

• • •

One week later

Law was still unable to reach the other person on the other line. However, he didn't really mind. Instead, he focused a lot of his interest on Rose and her traditional approach to curing people. He was amazed at how knowledgeable she was. She even taught him a few things he wasn't aware of.

However, one unfortunate day broke the strong willed herbalist doctor. Rose was unable to treat a patient suffering from a severe injury. She may be a doctor, but surgery was not her expertise. The only medical doctor in town had gone to another island for research, so she was the only person the town's people could rely on.

The people were losing hope on the young doctor. They were bashing her with rude and negative comments. Law saw the distress in the herbal doctor's eyes, so he volunteered to help.

Rose was hesitant. Of course, because she didn't know that Law was actually a genius doctor himself. She was mindblowed by how swiftly Law was at performing the surgery. She learned a handful of information from the experienced surgeon as he easily performs on the patient.

"W-Wow," she uttered when he finished the surgery. "I didn't know you were this amazing."

While wiping his hands with a towel, he turned towards Rose and sigh. "I couldn't stand seeing an innocent patient die... But I especially couldn't stand them ridiculing a talented person like you in front of me."

Rose suddenly felt a swerve of emotions hit her chest. She was speechless.

Law smiled before walking out the room to update with the success of the surgery to the patient's family.

• • •

A few days later

The pirate captain had finally gotten a response from his crew and will be departing the next day. As the two spend their last dinner together around the outside fire pit in her courtyard, Law couldn't help but notice how melancholic Rose was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," she lied.

Law finishes the rest of the beer from his tall glass and sets the empty mug on the table. "I really can't thank you enough for having me at your place these last few weeks. I learned a lot of valuable information from you and I hope we can-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rose leaned forward and crashed her cherry flavored lips onto his. The pirate captain's eyes widen in shock yet he was ecstatic at the young woman's bold move. He returned her desperate osculation and invades his tongue inside her mouth. Surprised by his response, she obeyed and reciprocates his steamy gesture. While their tongues tangoed, Law reaches his hand down to her perky boobs and caressed the fine size. She let out a soft moan and wraps her arm around his shoulders, making him crave to taste the brunette more than ever.

Unable to hold back his temptations any longer, he withdrew his lips from hers, making a thin line of saliva drip down her mouth.

Law took off his shirt and licked the corner of his lips in anticipation of consuming the young lady's goods. "Let's make some sweet memories together, my dear."

With blushing cheeks, she gulped in excitement as a pool of moisture wet her panties.


	6. Yes, Master (I)

**Here's** **a snippet from my new short story called " The Geisha Assassin" ****featuring the daimyo Lord Doflamingo (played by _Doflamingo_ ) enjoying the onsen bath with his lovely kunoichi (played by _Komurasaki/Hiyori_ ). **

**You can find the full** **story** **on WATTPAD under profile dearestMOON. ❤️️**

•

•

•

•

•

 _What is my purpose in life?_  
 _To fulfill my master's orders. Well... at least_ _that's_ _that_ _I've_ _been told my whole life._

* * *

The naked kunoichi opened her eyes when she heard the door sliding open. She looked straight ahead and notices a figure approaching her. She recognizes the tall shadow.

The daimyo undresses and started washing himself with a bath sponge and soap. Once he finished, he rinsed the soap off from his masculine body and stepped into the bath tub. He sat across from his female disciple, eyeing her massive breasts generously floating in the warm water.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she slumped lower in the seat.

Lord Doflamingo chuckled at her shy attempt to hide her beautiful body.

"Come here," he ordered.

Without hesitating, she obediently walked towards him. It took her a couple of steps to make it across the large tub. Once she was in front of him, Doflamingo's right hand reached in between her legs and slipped his finger inside her entrance. Her body shook at the sudden surprise.

"Tell me. Did that fool got a taste of this sweet cunt?" he asked while wiggling his fingers inside her.

"N-No, my lord," she answered truthfully while squirming to his naughty fingers.

"Fuffuffuffu! That's a shame. He missed out on a special treat." He leans closer to her ear, "Why don't you wrap that pretty little thing around me then. My dick's been craving for your pussy lately."

The young lady's brow narrowed.

"Awh, c'mon beautiful. Do it while I'm still asking nicely."

The brunette moved her hand down and gently slides her finger tips on her master's soft flesh. She grabs it and began jerking it harder and faster with each stroke.

The aroused older man threw his head back. "Mmm~ Yes~ Just like that."

Once his flesh swelled and hardened, the naked kunoichi straddles herself on top of his lap and slowly slides his erection inside her. She bit her bottom lip as his thick member filled her completely. Once the tip reach her cervix, he suddenly thrust upward, making the young woman clench her teeth at the thrilling pain.

"Stop delaying and hurry it up!" he growled.

Discomfort and a small tremor of fear rush through the slender woman. Her brows furrowed as she forces herself to adjust to the pain. "Y-Yes, master."


	7. Operation Seduction

**Here's another snippet from my short story " The Geisha Assassin", featuring the daimyo Lord Katakuri (played by _Katakuri_ ) enjoying the night with his beautiful wife O-Hana (played by _Hancock_ ). **

**You can find the full story on WATTPAD under my profile dearestMOON. ❤️️**

•

•

•

•

•

While lighting up the room, the hunky older man spun around and notices the beautiful woman checking him out.

His eyes lit up and his smile widened when he saw her sultry expression.

Lord Katakuri crawled towards his beloved and laid her flat on the bed sheets while he laid on top of her. He tugged his wife's kimono top apart, exposing her enormous breasts. He took the massive twins in his hands and caressed them gently. He left a kiss on one side of her breast before licking the other side. O-Hana moaned when he began sucking her nipple. "My dear~" Her hands reached over his shoulder and held onto him tightly, gesturing him to continue pleasing her. He took mental note of her request and continues devouring her delicious goodies.

Soft moans escaped her mouth when her husband's hand caress along her thick thighs while trailing tender kisses down to her core. Wanting to see more of his wife's delicate skin, Lord Katakuri unloosen the waist sashes out of the way and slips the exquisite silk off from her body.

The piercing gaze Lord Katakuri left on O-Hana's hourglass figure made the beauty's heart skip a beat. Feeling embarrassed for being so exposed in front of him, the brunette attempted to close her legs.

She was quickly denied that privilege. Katakuri spreads her legs apart and dives straight into the naked heat of her femininity. Her legs rests comfortably over his shoulder as his head continues to dive deeper into her leaking core. Once he reaches his destination, he took out his tongue and licked her inner folds in one painfully slow stroke. Her legs trembled in response to the satisfying motion.

"D-Dear~"

His tongue continue to drum over her slit. Her legs trembled uncontrollably when her husband began licking and sucking the rosy bud in between her legs. O-Hana's hips squirms against the onslaught of his tongue but Lord Katakuri successfully held her in place as he continues to stir her arousal.

It was difficult to tell whether the moisture between her legs was his saliva or her love juices. Overall, both of them were quite pleased with it.

A hot flush was stirring inside O-Hana. She couldn't withstand the onslaught of his tongue anymore. She was aching for something stronger and thicker.

Able to sense his woman's lust, Lord Katakuri finally stopped the oral fornication and unsheathe his colossal pillar. He laid on top of her and placed his throbbing tip at her glistening entrance. As he pushes it inside her, he moans out her name when he felt her loins clamp around his thickness.

O-Hana's mouth widen due to the tantalizing euphoria as his thickness completely filled her insides.

He leaned down to kiss her neck once more while her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"My dear~ Make love to me."

As requested, Lord Katakuri began thrusting his hips. The beauty gasped when he picked up the pace. Soon, he was moving fast and furiously.

Erotic moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room repeatedly while their shadows dance along the walls.

Passionate romance was conquered and fulfilled that night.


	8. Yes, Master (II)

**Final snippet from " The Geisha Assassin" with the lecherous Lord Doflamingo (played by _Doflamingo_ ) getting aggressive with his kunoichi Hina (played by _Komurasaki/Hiyori_ ). **

**You can find the full** **story** **on WATTPAD under profile dearestMOON. ❤️️**

 ** **Make sure to read it if you haven't already!** ❤ **

•

•

•

•

•

The daimyo's eyes darken when the kunoichi refused his order. She had always been obedient till now. "What is your duty?"

"To serve you and fulfill your orders."

"Do I need to repeat myself on what you must do?"

Her head remain down. "N-No, sir."

"Good."

Lord Doflamingo drank one more sip from the cup before ordering her to stand up. As she rises, the kimono robe she wore accidentally shifted, showing him a good view of her cleavage. Hina notices his sly smirk in response to her exposing chest. She quickly yanked the cloth over to cover herself. Unfortunately, he was aching to see more than just her cleavage.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered. "Now."

The woman gulped hard. Her breathing accelerated from her master's sudden command. However, she knew better from prior experience to not disobey him. She stripped the layers of silk off from her body and was now completely naked. Her nipples immediately harden due to the prolong exposure of the room temperature.

Rising heat spread to the flesh between his legs. He wanted her badly.

"Come here."

The naked woman took a few steps toward him but was suddenly stopped.

"Crawl," he demanded.

Hina bit her lips shut. Unwilling to fight back against her master's wishes, she silently obeyed his command. She got on all fours and crawled towards Lord Doflamingo. Humiliation and a hint of fear was present in her eyes.

When she finally reaches him, Lord Doflamingo brushed his large palm on her delicate cheek and gently lifted her head toward him. He traced his thumb along her soft lips, parted them, and pressed it inside her mouth. She attempted to turn away but suddenly remembered that resistance towards him was pointless. The more she resisted, the more it'll just inflate his desire to get aggressive.

He bit his lower lip to suppress a smirk as his thumb glides along her wet tongue. While still avoiding his intense gaze, she failed to realize that he had just freed his rising erection from his clothes.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for disappointing me."

Hina gasped when he suddenly grabbed a fistful of her long, dark hair. Acknowledging the opportunity, Doflamingo pushes her head down and thrust his hips forward forcing his pulsating erection inside her mouth. She gagged at the sudden penetration.

He bobbed her head down continuously, making his length comfortably glide against her tongue while her lips stretch out to accommodate his width.

The kunoichi begged her master to slow down, but all he heard were muttered sounds.

A streak of warm tears fell down her cheeks as his cock rams into her mouth until she almost choked again. Unable to bear the humiliating pain anymore, she closed her eyes shut and whimpered around the shaft violating her throat violently.

Lord Doflamingo grunted aloud, signaling that he was close to his release. He pushed her head down deeper, making the tip of his penis kiss the back of the throat. Suddenly, her mouth was invaded with his thick, warm cum.

Once he completely emptied out the load, he slowly pulled his dick out and smirk. "This is only the beginning of our long night tonight, Hina. Don't disappoint me again."


	9. Good Night Kisses

****You can also find this story** ** **[** **Vanilla Mochi (18+) ]** on WATTPAD** **under my account dearestMOON. ❤️️****

 **Zoro x Reader**

* * *

As I'm laying in my big, warm bed, I heard the bedroom door open so I lifted my eyes to see who it was. I closed them shut when I saw the green hair man walking in and putting his three katana's away on top of the night drawer. I felt the bed sheets shift and the next thing I know, the swordsman was cuddling next to me. I was thankful for his presence because his body heat brought in extra warmth towards my body.

Comfy and warm now, I anticipated to quickly fall asleep. However, I was quickly denied that privilege when I felt a masculine arm wrap around my waist. His hand lifted my shirt up and slowly traced my skin along the way. My nipple and skin reacted to his cold, rough hand. Goosebumps and a soft moan was my reaction to his gentle touch. His hand grabbed my breast and began fondling it. His hand then jumps to the other side of my breast and began the same procedure.

My nipples harden to his gentle caress. He notices it and began rolling them with his fingertips. I involuntarily arched my back into him when he started pinching and tweaking them.

It was as if he read my mind when I craned my neck back to face him. Zoro leaned towards my lips and kissed me.

"Zoro," I interrupted but still personally appreciating the way how he's caressing me, "you should get some sleep. You must be exhausted by now."

"But I miss you," he replies.

My cheeks burned up in response to his gentle confession. I lifted my hand to hold onto his cheek and recaptured his lips once again. Our tongues got involved and began desperately chasing one another. With my lower back arched towards him, I began grinding my ass against his pelvis. Each motion got faster and rougher. He seemed to have liked it because I felt his dick getting hard.

"Fuck~"

I couldn't help but giggle when I realized how turned on Zoro had gotten. I knew he desperately wanted his manhood to be loved so I decided to do just that.

I lifted the blanket aside and sat up. My legs straddled on top of his sculpted waist while my hands voluntarily pinned his arms apart. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then finally his lips again.

"What are you gonna do to me, ma'am?" he purred.

"Tell me what you want," I replied while gently leaving butterfly kisses against his jawline and neck.

"Satisfy me."

A sultry smirk was my response to his bold request. I went close towards his ear and finally whisper, "Okay, baby."

My hips slowly moved off from his waist while my trail of kisses shift down from his neck to his chest. I released his wrists and lifted his shirt up. I traced my fingertips against his bare chest before reaching towards his nipples and playfully pinching them. I stuck out my tongue and slowly licked upwards from his washboard abs to his nipple. It quickly erected so I sucked the tiny nub, earning a soft moan from him. I'm glad Zoro liked it because I definitely intend on doing that more often now.

I took off his haramaki before finally pulling his pants down just enough to expose his manhood. His erection stood gallantly. I grabbed the manly flesh and starts jerking it slowly. My mouth glued themselves to his majestic jewels and began sucking each side attentively. He gripped the bed sheets and curled his toes as I continuously attend to his balls.

I felt Zoro quiver as if he reached a state of bliss when I kiss up his shaft and finally wrap my moist orifice around it. Zoro couldn't keep in his moans any longer when I started delicately sucking his stiff cock and stroking the rest of his shaft. I bobbed my head up and down, allowing his manhood to penetrate my mouth continuously and deeply. I appreciated it when he held my hair back to ease my discomfort. My free hand grabbed his balls and began fondling it to increase his arousal.

It seemed to have worked because his moans got louder. He was close to orgasm. Zoro warned me about his climax. I wanted him to release whilst still inside me so I allowed him to continue penetrating my orifice. I didn't care about the repercussion. I was too "in the moment". Next thing I know, his warm liquids squirted to the back of my throat. He screamed my name and loudly expressed his euphoric climax. I welcomed it and swallowed it all.

After Zoro climaxes, his panting slowed down and he quickly got tired. After washing my mouth in the bathroom, I laid next to him once again and he happily embraced me tightly.

I kissed him on the cheek one last time. "Good night."

With his eyes still closed, he smiled and kissed me back on the forehead. "Good night."


End file.
